xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Prince(Wonder Woman) (DCAU)
Justice League was the first chance to add Wonder Woman (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) to the DCAU, as the rights had been previously tied up in possible movies and television series. To introduce her into a universe already populated by long-experienced heroes like Batman and Superman, Bruce Timm and his team took a cue from George Pérez’s newcomer-to-man's-world Post-Crisis interpretation. This Diana started off completely innocent and ignorant of man's world. And as with the Pérez version, she neither keeps a secret identity nor has an invisible plane (although in the Justice League Unlimited first season episode "For the Man Who Has Everything", we see her unveil the plane). Also in this series, her traditional bullet proof bracelet cuffs became bullet proof vambraces. However, perhaps as a nod to her Pre-Crisis appearance, she has straight hair and high-heeled boots suggestive of her old Super Friends incarnation. Also, her lasso did not compel truthfulness until the Justice League Unlimited episode "The Balance" in which Hippolyta activated her true power. Her initial personality consisted of a strict adherence to Amazonian dogma (prompting some of her teammates, especially the more brash and headstrong Hawkgirl, to react to her attitude by calling her "Princess" somewhat disdainfully). Noticeable though is the effect of Man's World on Diana. Her first appearances are marked by her reflexively acting off of Amazonian ideology (in "Fury", she questions how necessary men really are), but as time passes, she becomes more interested in men (in particular, Batman, with whom she has a flirtatious and possibly romantic relationship) and experiences the emotional excesses of man's world, as compared to the Amazons (who are portrayed as somewhat stoic if not emotionally stunted). Batman's affections for Wonder Woman, however, are somewhat confirmed in the Unlimited episode "This Little Piggy", where he admits his feelings to Zatanna when requesting her help in changing Diana back (she was turned into a pig by Circe). Batman's and Wonder Woman's mutual feelings are implicated in the JLA episode "The Brave and the Bold", when Wonder Woman manages to stop a missile crashing into Gorilla City. When the weight of the missile head crushes her, Batman rushes to the site and attempts to clear the rubble while everyone else is too stunned by Wonder Woman's possible death to help. However, Wonder Woman is found unhurt, and when she sees Batman's gloves covered in dirt in his attempt to save her, she kisses him on the cheek. Batman and Wonder Woman share a kiss in the Justice League season finale "Starcrossed" (they kissed in order to hide their faces from Thanagarian patrol). In the episode "Kid's Stuff", Wonder Woman, in her eight-year-old form (voiced by Dakota Fanning), also flirts liberally with the young Batman, who acts as miniature version of his adult self, either ignoring or being embarrassed by her advances. She finds joy but also discovers a temper that frequently needs to be checked by her teammates ("Hereafter", "Hawk and Dove", "Eclipsed", etc.). Later episodes dealt directly with her temper and Diana’s eventual mastery of it. She since adopted the role of ambassador of the Amazons at her mother’s request ("To Another Shore"), bringing another Post-Crisis trait to the DCAU. While Wonder Woman’s origin in the DCAU is not detailed, in the episode "The Balance", it is revealed that she indeed was a clay statue sculpted by Hippolyta and somehow brought to life. In the same episode, Hades says that he helped Hippolyta sculpt the clay statue that would eventually become Diana, making him feel almost like a father to her, but was banished before she was brought to life. That claim, however, was never substantiated (when Hawkgirl points out she could use the lasso on him, Diana says it doesn't matter). It was revealed that the Wonder Woman armor was originally made by the god Hephaestus for her mother, Queen Hippolyta, not Diana. However, in episodes, again like "The Balance", it was insinuated and implied that the armor was eventually made for her purposes and use. She had stolen her armor to use once Hippolyta forbade her to enter the outside world. Later in the series it is revealed that Diana did not know that the armor had additional abilities, which could be activated by pressing the star on the tiara. Steve Trevor made an appearance in the first season's three-part finale, "The Savage Time", when the League time-travels back to World War II in order to stop Vandal Savage changing history. In this story, Steve is an agent of the OSS, whom Diana falls in love with. They are separated when Diana goes to stop Savage's invasion of America and returns to the present day. In the episode's conclusion, she visits her friend, now a very old man, at a retirement community. Wonder Woman's eventual fate is unknown, but Kobra mentions that she is still alive during the time of Batman Beyond. She was originally supposed to appear in the Batman Beyond episode "The Call", which featured a future Justice League. However, rights issues precluded the possibility and her cameo was instead taken by Big Barda. She returns in the Justice League Beyond 2.0 comic, which is set some years after the conclusion of the Batman Beyond series. Her powers are almost the same as her comics counterpart, including flight and super strength, lending Wonder Woman the ability to hold out against Superman in a fight, while both were hallucinating. She has a weakness to pierce wounds as shown by Devil Ray's poisonous dart harming her. In "Grudge Match", she is able to singlehandedly defeat Vixen, Hawkgirl, Huntress and Black Canary in a no-holds barred fight. Screenshots 230px-Wonder Woman.png 19who.PNG 20bugs.PNG 26hg.PNG 25wwhg.PNG 22boobs.PNG 24ww.PNG 37-1499975657.PNG 36-1499975553.PNG ww.PNG WONDERWOMAN20 (22).png WONDERWOMAN20 (21).png WONDERWOMAN20 (20).png WONDERWOMAN20 (19).png WONDERWOMAN20 (18).png WONDERWOMAN20 (17).png WONDERWOMAN20 (16).png WONDERWOMAN20 (15).PNG WONDERWOMAN20 (14).PNG WONDERWOMAN20 (13).PNG WONDERWOMAN20 (12).PNG WONDERWOMAN20 (11).PNG WONDERWOMAN20 (10).PNG WONDERWOMAN20 (9).PNG WONDERWOMAN20 (8).PNG WONDERWOMAN20 (7).PNG WONDERWOMAN20 (6).PNG WONDERWOMAN20 (5).PNG WONDERWOMAN20 (4).PNG WONDERWOMAN20 (3).PNG WONDERWOMAN20 (2).PNG WONDERWOMAN20 (1).PNG Hawkgirl71 (7).png Kid Stuff (298).png Kid Stuff (297).png Kid Stuff (296).png Kid Stuff (295).png Kid Stuff (294).png Kid Stuff (293).png Kid Stuff (292).png Kid Stuff (291).png Kid Stuff (290).png Kid Stuff (289).png Kid Stuff (288).png Kid Stuff (283).png Kid Stuff (282).png Kid Stuff (277).png Kid Stuff (276).png Kid Stuff (275).png Kid Stuff (274).png Kid Stuff (273).png Kid Stuff (269).png Kid Stuff (268).png Kid Stuff (267).png Kid Stuff (266).png Kid Stuff (265).png Kid Stuff (264).png Kid Stuff (263).png Kid Stuff (262).png Kid_Stuff_(261).png Kid_Stuff_(260).png Kid_Stuff_(259).png Kid_Stuff_(258).png Kid_Stuff_(257).png Kid_Stuff_(256).png Kid_Stuff_(255).png Kid_Stuff_(254).png Kid_Stuff_(253).png Kid_Stuff_(252).png Kid_Stuff_(251).png Kid_Stuff_(250).png Kid_Stuff_(249).png Kid_Stuff_(248).png Kid_Stuff_(247).png Kid_Stuff_(246).png Kid_Stuff_(245).png Kid_Stuff_(244).png Kid_Stuff_(243).png Kid_Stuff_(242).png Kid_Stuff_(241).png Kid_Stuff_(240).png Kid_Stuff_(239).png Kid_Stuff_(238).png Kid_Stuff_(237).png Kid_Stuff_(236).png Kid_Stuff_(235).png Kid_Stuff_(234).png Kid_Stuff_(233).png Kid_Stuff_(232).png Kid_Stuff_(231).png Kid_Stuff_(230).png Kid_Stuff_(229).png Kid_Stuff_(228).png Kid_Stuff_(227).png Kid_Stuff_(226).png Kid_Stuff_(225).png Kid_Stuff_(224).png Kid_Stuff_(223).png Kid_Stuff_(222).png Kid_Stuff_(221).png Kid_Stuff_(220).png Kid_Stuff_(219).png Kid_Stuff_(218).png Kid_Stuff_(217).png Kid_Stuff_(216).png Kid_Stuff_(215).png Kid_Stuff_(214).png Kid_Stuff_(213).png Kid_Stuff_(212).png Kid_Stuff_(211).png Kid_Stuff_(210).png Kid_Stuff_(209).png Kid_Stuff_(208).png Kid_Stuff_(207).png Kid_Stuff_(206).png Kid_Stuff_(205).png Kid_Stuff_(204).png Kid_Stuff_(203).png Kid_Stuff_(202).png Kid_Stuff_(201).png Kid_Stuff_(200).png Kid_Stuff_(199).png Kid_Stuff_(198).png Kid_Stuff_(197).png Kid_Stuff_(196).png Kid_Stuff_(195).png Kid_Stuff_(194).png Kid_Stuff_(193).png Kid_Stuff_(192).png Kid_Stuff_(191).png Kid_Stuff_(190).png Kid_Stuff_(189).png Kid_Stuff_(188).png Kid_Stuff_(187).png Kid_Stuff_(186).png Kid_Stuff_(185).png Kid_Stuff_(184).png Kid_Stuff_(183).png Kid_Stuff_(182).png Kid_Stuff_(181).png Kid_Stuff_(180).png Kid_Stuff_(179).png Kid_Stuff_(178).png Kid_Stuff_(177).png Kid_Stuff_(176).png Kid_Stuff_(175).png Kid_Stuff_(174).png Kid_Stuff_(173).png Kid_Stuff_(172).png Kid_Stuff_(171).png Kid_Stuff_(170).png Kid_Stuff_(169).png Kid_Stuff_(168).png Kid_Stuff_(167).png Kid_Stuff_(166).png Kid_Stuff_(165).png Kid_Stuff_(164).png Kid_Stuff_(163).png Kid_Stuff_(162).png Kid_Stuff_(161).png Kid_Stuff_(160).png Kid_Stuff_(159).png Kid_Stuff_(158).png Kid_Stuff_(157).png Kid_Stuff_(156).png Kid_Stuff_(155).png Kid_Stuff_(154).png Kid_Stuff_(153).png Kid_Stuff_(152).png Kid_Stuff_(151).png Kid_Stuff_(150).png Kid_Stuff_(149).png Kid_Stuff_(148).png Kid_Stuff_(147).png Kid_Stuff_(146).png Kid_Stuff_(145).png Kid_Stuff_(144).png Kid_Stuff_(143).png Kid_Stuff_(142).png Kid_Stuff_(141).png Kid_Stuff_(140).png Kid_Stuff_(139).png Kid_Stuff_(138).png Kid_Stuff_(137).png Kid_Stuff_(136).png Kid_Stuff_(135).png Kid_Stuff_(134).png Kid_Stuff_(133).png Kid_Stuff_(132).png Kid_Stuff_(131).png Kid_Stuff_(130).png Kid_Stuff_(129).png Kid_Stuff_(128).png Kid_Stuff_(127).png Kid_Stuff_(126).png Kid_Stuff_(125).png Kid_Stuff_(124).png Kid_Stuff_(123).png Kid_Stuff_(122).png Kid_Stuff_(121).png Kid_Stuff_(120).png Kid Stuff (71).png Kid Stuff (70).png Kid Stuff (69).png Kid Stuff (68).png Kid Stuff (67).png Kid Stuff (65).png Kid Stuff (64).png Kid Stuff (61).png Kid Stuff (60).png Kid Stuff (59).png Kid Stuff (58).png Kid Stuff (54).png Kid Stuff (53).png Kid Stuff (51).png Kid Stuff (50).png Kid Stuff (49).png Kid Stuff (48).png Kid Stuff (47).png Kid Stuff (46).png Kid Stuff (45).png Kid Stuff (44).png Kid Stuff (43).png Kid Stuff (40).png Kid Stuff (39).png Kid Stuff (38).png Kid Stuff (72).png Kid Stuff (84).png Kid Stuff (85).png Kid Stuff (90).png Kid Stuff (91).png Kid Stuff (92).png Kid Stuff (98).png Kid Stuff (99).png Kid Stuff (100).png Kid Stuff (101).png Kid Stuff (102).png Kid Stuff (103).png Kid Stuff (104).png Kid Stuff (105).png Kid Stuff (106).png Kid Stuff (107).png Kid Stuff (108).png Kid Stuff (109).png Kid Stuff (110).png Kid Stuff (111).png Kid Stuff (112).png Kid Stuff (113).png Kid Stuff (114).png Kid Stuff (115).png Kid Stuff (116).png Kid Stuff (117).png Kid Stuff (118).png Kid Stuff (119).png 23-1554308178.PNG 21-1554308178.PNG 22-1554308178.PNG 20-1554308055.PNG 18-1554308055.PNG 19-1554308055.PNG 9-1554307946.PNG 4-1554307921.PNG 8-1554307922.PNG 21.png Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1637.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1636.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1635.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1634.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1436.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1435.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1434.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1433.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1432.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3872.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3855.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3854.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2309.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2308.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1836.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1835.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1834.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1277.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1276.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1275.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1274.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1273.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1272.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1271.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1270.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1269.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1268.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1264.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1263.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1262.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1258.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1257.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1256.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1255.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1245.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1237.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1236.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1232.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1231.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1230.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1229.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1228.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1227.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1226.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1225.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1224.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1223.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3883.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3878.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3877.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3876.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3875.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3832.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3831.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3830.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3829.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3828.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3827.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3826.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3825.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3824.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3823.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3822.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3821.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0638.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0639.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0640.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0641.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0642.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0643.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1201.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1202.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1203.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1204.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1205.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1206.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1207.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1208.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1209.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1210.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1218.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1219.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1220.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1221.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1222.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1233.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1234.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1235.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1241.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1242.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1243.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1244.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1259.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1260.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1261.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1443.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1450.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1451.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1452.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1454.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1474.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1475.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1476.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1477.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1478.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1480.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1481.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1499.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1552.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1553.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1558.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1559.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1562.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1563.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1574.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1581.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1642.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1643.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1644.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1645.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1646.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1647.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1837.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1838.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1841.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1842.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1843.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2352.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2353.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2354.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2939.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2940.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2941.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2942.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2943.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2944.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2945.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2948.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2949.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3083.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3084.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3092.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3117.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3119.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3122.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3123.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3124.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3125.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3126.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3127.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3128.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3131.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3132.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3133.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3134.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3135.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3136.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3137.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3138.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3139.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3141.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3291.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3292.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3293.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3294.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3295.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3296.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3300.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3301.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3302.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3308.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3309.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3310.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3311.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3313.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3315.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3319.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3352.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3353.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3354.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3355.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3356.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3397.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3398.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3399.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3400.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3401.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3402.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3407.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3417.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3497.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3518.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3871.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3873.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0594.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0595.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0596.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0597.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0598.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0618.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0619.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0620.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0621.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0629.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0630.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0631.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3651.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3645.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3644.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2316.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2315.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2314.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2313.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2312.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0648.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0647.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0646.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0645.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0644.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0637.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0636.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0635.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0634.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0627.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0626.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0625.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0617.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0616.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0615.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0614.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0613.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0612.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0611.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0610.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0609.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0608.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0607.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0606.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 0605.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3659.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3658.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3653.jpg Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Royal Guard Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Flight Category:Immortal Category:Justice League Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Amazon Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Armor Users Category:Army of Light Category:Royalty Category:Pilot Category:Sexist Category:Princess Category:Driver Category:Wrestlers Category:Metabrawl Category:Golem Category:Harem Category:Exiled Category:Birthright Category:Secret Keeper Category:Americans Category:Super Hero Category:DCAU Category:Bodyguard Category:Women with Superpowers Category:One-Man Army Category:World War 2 Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Screenshots Category:A Class Category:Female Category:Themyscira Category:DC Universe Category:Heterosexuality